Display panels (e.g., LCD televisions, LCD, etc.) often are carried out actions such as boxing, transporting, taking out, displaying, or testing during use. When displaying or testing, the display panel is fixed to a bracket. When long-distance transportation is required after the display or test is completed, the bracket is dismantled, and the display panel and the bracket are separately packaged. In the above process, workers need to use tools for disassembly and assembly. There is a risk that parts will be lost if they are packed separately for transportation. If the display panel and the bracket are not detached and are directly packed together in a box for transportation, the volume of the packing box will be obviously increased, making it inconvenient to carry and store.
Therefore, it is necessary to solve the above technical problems.